


The Look

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s04e12 Pariah, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of the LJ Me and Thee 300 Challenges Celebration.  Challenge 30 "The Pariah" Revisited</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Look

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the LJ Me and Thee 300 Challenges Celebration. Challenge 30 "The Pariah" Revisited

His eyes burned into mine from across the Torino. He was a supernova, outshining an entire galaxy – and all logic - in one violent burst. “I won’t allow it,” I had said. As if I, or anyone else, could have stopped him once his mind was made up. Words disintegrated in the radiant fallout. He put the car between us like a break wall, protecting me from the force of his rage. I put everything I wanted him – no, needed him – to know in my eyes, too. An unspoken message arced between us. Then a brief nod. He understood.


End file.
